The present invention relates generally to trays used in vehicles and more specifically relates to trays which are used in vehicles for the purpose of organizing transported goods and protecting vehicle surfaces.
A problem present in most general-purpose vehicles, such as cars, pick-up trucks and the like, is that they do not provide a way of organizing or separating transported goods. For example, although most automobiles provide a trunk or hatchback space for transporting items such as groceries, there is no way to keep grocery bags from tipping over and sliding within the storage space during transportation. Another problem is encountered when liquids are inadvertently spilled while being transported by a vehicle. Most vehicles are not designed to contain liquid spillage, and therefore any spillage which does occur is allowed to seep into the vehicle's carpeting, etc.
Still a further problem exists when a pick-up truck is used to transport loose items in its bed area. Because the bed area is open and unconfined, relatively loose items, such as grocery bags, etc., do not stay stationary during transportation. These items tend to tip over, thereby releasing their contents into the bed and allowing their contents to roll around freely. Thus, the present invention relate to trays and containers which are used to organize and retain items being transported by a vehicle and are also used to protect vehicle surfaces from scratching, spillage and the like. A tray is disclosed which achieves the above, while also being strong, lightweight, durable, corrosion-resistant and inexpensive to manufacture.